Kuroshitsuji: His Butler, Orang Misterius
by PratiwiPutri
Summary: MBKP, apakah itu? siapa orang misterius itu? baca nyak!
1. The Beginning

**Orang Misterius**

**Disclaimer:** Yana Toboso-sensei pastinya (-'w'-)b

**Warning:** Lumayan OOC, Bahasanya terlalu suka2, Aneh, Lebay, Gaje

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

** Kamar_Sebastian**

Malam itu, Sebastian yg nggak pernah tidur itu lagi ngebersihin kasurnya dari debu karena nggak pernah dipake. Pas dia sedang mengganti seprai, dia menemukan sebuah foto yg berada di bawah kasurnya. Sebastian pun memungut foto itu, lalu menyimpannya. Paginya, Sebastian nanya ke Ciel

.

** Kantor_Ciel**

"Tuan muda, ini siapa?" tanya Sebastian pada Ciel.

"Dapet dari mana lu?" ujar Ciel

"Dari bawah tempat tidur" ujar Sebastian sambil menaruh foto itu di meja tuannya

"Buset... kayak monster aja keluar dari tempat tidur" ujar Ciel  
"hmmm tuan muda seperti sedang menutupi sesuatu" ujar Sebastian dalam hati

"Siapapun dia, itu bukan urusan lu" ujar Ciel ngebalikin potonya ke Sebastian

"..."

.

** Kamar_Sebastian**

Sebastian tetap penasaran, walaupun dia iblis, dia tidak bisa mengetahui siapa yg ada di foto tersebut. Saking penasarannya, Sebastian ampe menggeledah kamarnya sendiri.

.

"Siapa tau nemu informasi lebih banyak" ujar Sebastian dalam hati

.

Setelah menggeledah kamarnya sendiri, dia akhirnya menemukan album foto yg tak pernah dia lihat. Warnanya hitam tapi ada gambar hati di ujungnya. Dia pun membuka album itu. Pas dia liat...di dalamnya ada foto lelaki itu! *plak*

.

Menurut perkiraan Sebastian, pria itu adalah mantan Butler keluarga Phantomhive terdahulu. Tapi Sebastian masih agak bingung.

.

"Kenapa gw nggak bisa merasakan keberadaan orang ini?" tanya Sebastian dalam hati

"Dan kenapa di album ini harus ada hati di ujungnya?" tanya Sebastian dalam hati

.

Pagi harinya (lagi), Sebastian pun nanya lagi ke Ciel.

.

** Kantor_Ciel**

"Ok! lu ngotot banget sih! dia itu Butler keluarga Phantomhive generasi sebelum gw!" ujar Ciel kesel

"Tapi kok saya nggak bisa merasakan keberadaannya ya?" ujar Sebastian

"*Sigh* ok, gw bakal kasih tau lo yg sebenarnya. Dia itu adalah iblis" ujar Ciel

"Iblis? apakah tuan Vincent sudah mengontrak seorang (?) iblis?" tanya Sebastian

"Ya. Sekarang iblis itu udah nggak tau batang idungnya" ujar Ciel

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Sebastian

"KEPO BANGET SIH! NAMANYA CHARLIE! PUAS LO?!" teriak Ciel yg sampe kaca di setiap ruangan pecah (sabar mas, sabar...)

"Ya udah sih nggak usah teriak2 segala" ujar Sebastian sambil tutup kuping (nyolot)

.

Ciel pun mukul2 meja layaknya Arya Wiguna. Dia lalu pergi ke kamarnya & membanting pintu sampe jebol (lol). Sebastian dengan tampang jijiknya pun berkata...

.

"Ya ampun, majikan gw kok lebay amat ya? dari dulu ampe sekarang gw gak pernah dapet majikan yang Normal" ujar Sebastian

.

** Dapur**

Sebastian lagi nyiapin makan malam di dapur (ya iya lah! masa di kamar mandi), dia sedang ngiris daging. Tapi dia masih penasaran dengan si Charlie itu, sampe2 dia nggak nyadar kalo tangannya udah ke iris2 sama piso.

.

"Yo Sebasti~AN! LIAT NOH TANGAN LU! TANGAN LU!" teriak Bard panik

"Apaan sih? tangan gw baik-baik a~JA!" ujar Sebastian kaget ngeliat darah muncrat dari tangannya (lebay)

.

Bard pun langsung ngebawa P3K. Sebastian menolak menggunakan P3K itu.

.

"Loh kenapa? tanganlu kan luka!" ujar Bard

"Udah nggak apa2 noh..." ujar Sebastian sambil menunjukkan tangannya yg emang udh sembuh (ya namanya juga iblis)

"..." Bard cengo

.

Sebastian pun segera menyelesaikan makan malam itu.

.

** Ruang_Depan**

Ciel lagi ma-em makan malam yg berdarah itu (?) di ruang makan. Tiba2 terdengar ketukan dari pintu depan, Sebastian pun segera membukakan pintu. Saat Sebastian membuka pintu, terlihatlah sosok pria yg memakai mantel dan topi hitam dengan postur yang tegap & tampan, dan dia tidak kalah sekseh dengan Sebastian (lol...wut?!)

.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Sebastian

"Saya? anda siapa?" pria itu tanya balik

"Saya butler keluarga Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis" jawab Sebastian dengan senyum mesumnya

"Butler keluarga Phantomhive? kalau begitu, saya akan memperkenalkan diri saya di depan Earl Phantomhive" ujar pria itu

.

Sebastian pun mempersilahkan pria itu masuk, tetapi dia masih belum yakin bahwa pria itu adalah orang baik2. Pria itu pun bertemu dengan Ciel di anak tangga ruang utama.

.

"Jadi kau sang Earl?" tanya pria itu

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Ciel balik

"Saya adalah Mantan Butler Keluarga Phantomhive alias MBKP" ujar pria itu

.

Ciel dan Sebastian kaget, bukan karena dia adalah mantan butler keluarga Phantomhive, melainkan karena "Sejak kapan mantan Butler keluarga Phantomhive punya organisasi yg namanya MBKP?".

.

"Jangan2 anda adalah..." ujar Ciel

"Ya benar, saya adalah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Charlie, iblis yg dulu mempunyai kontrak dengan Earl Vincent Phantomhive" ujar pria itu sambil membuka topinya.

.

"WAT?!" teriak Ciel & Sebastian serentak.

"Saya kesini untuk minta tolong" ujar Charlie

"Apa yg terjadi?" tanya Ciel

"Sebenarnya..."

.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Bonus Scene!**

.

Scene saat Sebastian menggeledah kamarnya

.

"Eh ini dia! kaos Pink yg ilang 2 taun lalu!" ujar Sebastian girang sambil memeluk kaus pink nya itu

"Ini dia poto2 Bocchan yg gw poto diem2! gw kirain udah dibuang sama tu bocah!" ujar Sebastian happy

.

Dan dia pun menemukan kembali barang2 nggak pentingnya.

* * *

**Bonus Scene 2!**

.

Scene saat Charlie bilang bahwa dia adalah MBKP

.

"Jangan2 gw bakal masuk ke MBKP kalo jiwa tu bocah udah gw makan" ujar Sebastian khawatir sambil memeluk bantal barbie nya

* * *

**Bonus Scene 3!**

.

Scene saat tangan Sebastian keiris2

.

"Kok tangan gw rada2 perih gini ya? ah bodo, pokoknya gw karus tau siapa sebenernya Charlie itu!" ujar Sebastian yg (tetep) nggak nyadar klo tangannya keiris2

* * *

**Thanks for Read ^^**

**Mohon Review nya! ^^**

**Maap klo bahasanya terlalu suka2, dan sedikit aneh ^^**

**OOC nya juga ^^**

**Saya masih kurang ngerti klo soal peraturan FF, jadi klo saya pernah melakukan kesalahan di FF2 sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf ^^**

**Bagi para senior, klo ada yg salah di FF ini, minta sarannya ya ^^**

**.**

**Sekali lagi makasih ^^**


	2. Saat nya pergi!

Keadaan masih dalam kondisi tegang & hening. Sebastian dan Ciel juga masih _Freeze_. Sebastian mulai membuka pembicaraan.

.

"Sebenarnya... apa?" tanya Sebastian

"Sebenarnya, saya kesini buat minta bantuan anda, Sebastian Michaelis" jawab Charlie sambil memegang pundak Sebastian

"Tadi lu udah bilang! Jadi lu minta bantuan apa?!" ujar Ciel kesel

"Maaf Earl, tapi ini urusan orang dewasa" jawab Charlie sambil melirik ke Ciel  
"JADI LU MAU BILANG KLO GW INI MASIH BOCAH?!" teriak Ciel kesel (lu emang masih bocah, jadi hadapilah kenyataan)

"Bantuan apa itu?" ujar Sebastian yg kesakitan gara2 Charlie megang pundaknya kuat _banget_

"Baiklah, saya akan cerita sedikit" ujar Charlie sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pundak si Butler Item (bukan kulitnya loh)

.

Charlie pun bercerita bahwa dia sekarang menjadi butler keluarga Midford. Ya benar, (ceritanya) dia sekarang menjadi Butlernya Edward (kakaknya Lizzie). Charlie minta tolong untuk membuatnya terlihat terbunuh, agar dia bisa bebas dari kejaran "tunangan" nya Ciel. Charlie itu berambut pirang, ganteng, putih, dan nggak kalah karismanya sama Sebastian, hal itulah yg mendorong Lizzie untuk mendandani Charlie menjadi pangeran yg mengendarai kuda putih (bagaikan komik Candy2). Charlie pun kabur dan meminta tolong pada Sebastian.

.

"Begitulah ceritanya" ujar Charlie sambil nutup buku dongeng yg datang entah dari mana

"Tapi gimana caranya? mereka udh tau muka gw... apa lagi Marchioness" ujar Sebastian mengingat masa lalu

"Lu kan pernah nyamar jadi Pastor Jeremy kan? jadi lu nyamar aja jadi orang laen" ujar Charlie yg berubah jadi logat gaul

"Tau dari mana lu?" tanya Sebastian

"Gw baca komiknya bro" jawab Charlie

"Eh? Komik gw laku?" ujar Sebastian *di gebukin Yana Toboso dkk*

"Klo gitu, lu nyamar aja jadi Undertaker!" ujar Ciel

"Ya udah deh... saya ke warteg Undertaker dulu ya..." pamit Sebastian pada Ciel

"Gw ikut ya!" ujar Charlie

"Ya udah sini!" ujar Sebastian sambil mengambil sapu terbangnya

"Lah? terus gw gimana?" ujar Ciel sambil nunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Elu siapa?" ujar Sebastian ngeledek (tiba2 jadi songong)

"Eh! gw potong gaji lu ya!" ujar Ciel kesel

"Bodo. gaji gw juga elu yg make" ujar Sebastian

"oh... klo gitu, data2 di laptop lu nanti gw apus" ujar Ciel sambil ketawa layaknya noni2 belanda

"Huaaa! iya2 sini! lu nyempil! cepetan!" tariak Sebastian panik karena di laptopnya kebanyakan gambar kucing bugil

Ciel pun nyempil di antara Sebastian & Charlie, mereka pun sampai di suatu tempat.

.

"Eh... ini kan toilet umum, ngapain kita ke sini?" tanya Ciel ke Sebastian

"Itu... Charlie kebelet pipis" ujar Sebastian sambil menunjuk ke Charlie yg sudah lari ke toilet

"Ternyata iblis juga butuh buang air ya..." ujar Ciel

"Udah! nyok terbang lagi!" ujar Charlie yg baru balik

.

Mereka pun terbang lagi... sampailah mereka di tempat bang Undertaker. Ciel membuka pintu masuknya. Dia melihat Undertaker sedang minum orange juice dengan sedotan dan gelas gambar snoopy nya.

.

"Selamat datang Earl, ada yg bisa hamba bantu?" tanya Undertaker sambil gigitin sedotan

"Sebastian pengen minjem baju sama wig lo" ujar Ciel

.

Undertaker menoleh ke Sebastian, lalu melihat ke bajunya sendiri

.

"A... anu, baju hamba cuma ada satu..." ujar Undertaker sambil menghabiskan orange juice nya

"Hmmm masa?" ujar Sebastian dengan senyum jahatnya

"Hamba berani sumpah... demi tuhan!" ujar Undertaker yg untungnya nggak gedor2 meja.

"Kalau begitu, kita bakal maksa lo buat minjemin tuh baju!" ujar Charlie dan Sebastian sambil membunyikan jari2nya *kretek*

"Ampun bang, hamba akan meminjamkan baju ini kepada kalian...!" ujar Undertaker sambil membuka bajunya

"WOY BUKA BAJUNYA JANGAN DI SINI!" teriak Sebastian, Charlie dan Ciel bersamaan.

.

Undertaker pun pergi menuju ke ruangan pribadinya yg penuh dengan gambar Yaoi (lol... wut?) dan sxegera memberikan bajunya pada 3 orang (preman) itu.

.

"Nih bang... jangan lama2 ya, hamba nggak punya baju lagi" ujar Undertaker yg menutupi celana boxernya yg bergambar Teletubbies

"Loh, wig nya mana?" tanya Sebastian

"Hamba tidak punya apa2 lagi... paling cuma ada Deathcythe bekas pensiunan... eh tunggu dulu... kenapa gw nggak make itu dari tadi ya?" ujar Undetaker sambil menoleh ke Deathcythe yg dia gantung.

.

3 orang (pemalak) itu pun kabur, tapi bukan pake sapu terbang lagi, melainkan baling2 bambu. Mereka pun kembali ke Mansion.

.

"Fiuh... akhirnya sampe juga" ujar Ciel

"Tapi kita blm dapet wig nya nih..." ujar Charlie

"Beli aja yuk di toko Cosplay !" ajak Sebastian

"Lu punya duitnya?" tanya Charlie

"Biar bocah itu yg beliin" ujar Sebastian

"Iye... pake gaji lu" ujar Ciel santai

"Tuh kan...! masa pake gaji gw lagi? mau makan apa gw?!" ujar Sebastian melas (mas, lu kan nggak makan...)

"Cepetan yuk! pergi ke Toko Cosplay!" ajak Charlie

.

Mereka pun pergi (lagi) setelah makan nasi goreng untuk sarapan (yup, mereka pergi semaleman). Mereka segera pergi ke Toko Cosplay dengan "Pintu kemana saja". Sampai di toko Cosplay, mereka pun menuju ke mbak2 yg jagain kasir.

.

"Mbak! jual wig-nya Undertaker nggak?" tanya Ciel

"Oh ada, nih" ujar MK (mbak2 kasir)

"oh ya, makasih..." ujar Ciel.

.

Tapi setelah melihat wig yg ia dapatkan dari MK...

.

"Mbak, saya minta wig Undertaker dari Kuroshitsuji!" ujar Ciel

"Loh? emangnya yg saya kasih itu wig siapa? wig-nya Undertaker kan?" ujar MK bingung

"Iya sih Undertaker, TAPI BUKAN UNDERTAKER YG SMACK RAW ITU!" teriak Ciel sambil mengembalikan wig Undertaker (yg Smack Raw)

"Oh iya ya... hehehe maap ya dek... nih" ujar MK sambil menyerahkan wig Undertaker (yg Kuroshitsuji)

"Gratis ya mbak!" ujar Ciel

"Yah... dek, jangan gitu juga donk!" ujar MK

"Gratis, atau tidak sama sekali?" ancam Sebastian sambil menodongkan pisau-nya ke leher MK

"Ampun mas... ambil aja apa yg kalian mau..." ujar MK ketakutan

"Ya udah, saya ambil ini, terus ini, terus..." ujar Sebastian sambil ngambil barang2 yg berhubungan dengan neko. (Ngerampok)

.

Mereka pun kembali ke mansion menggunakan Pintu kemana saja (lagi).

.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Bonus Scene!**

.

Saat Charlie keluar dari toilet umum

.

"Eh Sebastian, lu punya 2000 nggak?" tanya Charlie sambil ngancingin resletingnya

"Emang napa? buat bayar toilet?" tanya Sebastian

"Iye, dompet gw ketinggalan di Mansion elu... cepetan kasih gw 2000! itu yg jagain toiletnya udh bawa2 golok!" ujar Charlie buru2

* * *

**Bonus Scene 2!**

.

Saat Sebastian dan Charlie memaksa Undertaker untuk buka baju

.

*Kretek*

"O, ow... tangan gw kayaknya patah deh..." Ujar Charlie ke Sebastian

"Lu sih! bunyiinnya terlalu bersemangat!" ujar Sebastian

*Pletak*

"Char, kayaknya jari gw juga patah nih..." ujar Sebastian sedikit nangis (lol... wut?)

"Kayaknya lebih parah dari gw" ujar Charlie

* * *

**Review please (-'w'-)/**

**Tunggu kelanjutannya ya (-^.^-)**


	3. Ending gaje

Sesampainya di Mansion, Sebastian langsung ke kamar mandi untuk ganti baju.

.

"Kayaknya Sebastian semangat banget ya..." ujar Charlie terharu

"Mungkin karena dia pengen banget ngebantuin lu" ujar Ciel sambil maenan "Enggri Bert" (baca: Burung2 yg rela dirinya di lempar pake ketapel & bonyok) di Tablet nya

"Pengen banget?" tanya Charlie kaget (bukan nyolot loh...)

"Iya, sebelum lu dateng ke sini, Sebastian selalu nangis semaleman di kamarnya" jawab Ciel sambil main "Tempel Ran" (baca: Orang yg lari2 di tempat yg nggak ada ujungnya)

"Nangis?! nggak nyangka banget gw! kenapa dia nangis?" tanya Charlie lagi dengan backround kayak lendir2 warna ungu (eh?)

"Iya... gara2 gaji-nya gw pake terus. Makanya dia semangat ngebantuin lu buat nambahin duitnya. Biasa, buat beli Anime Loli" jawab Ciel hentai... Maksudnya santai

"Yah... gw kirain gara2 kesepian nggak ada iblis selain dia disini. Terus siapa juga yg bilang klo gw bakal bayar dia?" ujar Charlie kecewa + sewot

.

Ciel angkat tangan

.

"Kesepian? Pffttt! Dia punya 5 temen iblis yg selalu update tentang dia..." ujar Ciel sambil memperlihatkan BB Sebastian yg ia ambil secara diam2

"Fans nya dia?" tanya Charlie ngerampas tuh BB

"Yup, ada Hannah, Claude, dan 3 Iblis yg pendiem itu" ujar Ciel sambil ketawa Nonton Kuro Musical lewat "Yutub"  
"Owh, mereka toh... mantan pelayannya Alois Trancy itu kan?" ujar Charlie sambil buka Kuroshitsuji Wiki lewat BB-nya Sebas

"Ya" ujar Ciel singkat

.

Percakapan yg gaul dan canggih...

.

38 menit kemudian,

Sebastian keluar dari kamar mandi dengan dandanan Undertaker. Charlie dan Ciel sedang main UNO sambil nge-gossip di ruang tamu.

.

"Kok lu lama banget sih?" tanya Ciel memalingkan wajahnya ke Sebastian

"Make up nya lama, mata gw kan nggak boleh keliatan... aduh" jawab Sebastian kelilipan

"Loh Undertaker? ngapain disini?" tanya Charlie yg dari tadi sibuk nuker2 kartunya Ciel

"Ini gw woy! Sebastian!" ujar Sebastian masih ngucek2 matanya pake sikat dan pemutih (di kira nyuci baju -_-)

"Eh? beneran nih? mirip banget!" ujar Charlie kagum sambil tetep nukerin kartunya Ciel

"Ya udah... sekarang ngapain?" tanya Sebastian yg masih sibuk ngurusin matanya yg kena iritasi berat (ya iyalah, tadi di sikat pake sikat)

"Langsung aja ke rumah majikan gw" ujar Charlie sambil ngambil kartu satu buah 4+ di tangan Ciel (hebatnya lagi, Ciel nggak nyadar)

"Gw nggak ikut ya..." ujar Ciel (tetep nggak nyadar)

"Iya bocchan, nanti bakal ketahuan klo Bocchan ikut" ujar Underta... Sebastian

"Iya Ciel, lagi pula, gw menang nih... UNO!" teriak Charlie girang (curang kok bangga?)

"... Ya udah... bawa oleh2 ya..." ujar Ciel sambil melambaikan sapu tangan (tumben kagak marah -_-)

.

Charlie dan Undertaker jadi2an itu pun jalan kaki menuju mansion Midford (mereka jalan dari siang sampe pagi lagi). Mereka melewati banyak rintangan, seperti disuruh untuk gali kuburan, dipoto2 sama Fangirls, dll. Sesampainya di Mansion Midford, Sebastian langsung ngumpet di balik semak2 sementara Charlie masuk ke dalam Mansion.

.

"Loh Charlie? kemana aja lo?" tanya Edward sambil makan Kue Gula Halus yg seharusnya buat lebaran

"Iye, abis ngopi2 sama tetangga" jawab Charlie sambil bawa cangkir yg entah dia nyolong dari mana

"Abis ngeronda?" tanya Edward sambil ngunyah tuh kue

"Ya begitulah" ujar Charlie pura2 ngantuk

"Ya udah masuk dulu gih, lu pasti laper kan? nyokap gw udah bikinin mayat goreng kesukaan lo" ujar Edward dengan senyum manisnya yg belepotan gula halus di kue lebaran tadi tadi

"T... tapi..." ujar Charlie sambil melet2 (eh?)

"Tapi kenapa? oh iya, ini kenalin, Paula. Dia jadi Maid adek gw, jadi lu nggak perlu repot2 lagi main sama adek gw" ujar Edward memperkenalkan seorang gadis  
.

Charlie merasa sungkan untuk bunuh diri, apalagi sekarang di Mansion itu ada Maid cantik (cieee). Charlie pun segera kembali menuju Sebastian.

.

"Gimana? mau gw bunuh kapan?" tanya Sebastian sambil nyiapin golok yg baru di asah

"Anu... kayaknya gw nggak jadi bunuh diri deh... _tehee_" ujar Charlie dengan muka sok innocentnya

"WHAT?!" teriak Sebastian kaget dan nggak sengaja ngelempar goloknya

"sttttt! nanti kedengeran Edward!" ujar Charlie sambil menaruh telunjuknya di kuping (Bibir woy! BIBIR!)

"HEH! susah payah gw minjem ni baju ke Undertaker! udah gitu jari gw patah! susah payah gw nyuri nih Wig! Udh make up-an susah2! Udah Mata gw kelilipan gara2 make up nya! Udah..." ujar Sebastian dengan tampang murka

"Iye! Diem Lu! nanti gw bayar lu deh! klo gw udah gajian! Tapi klo gw inget ya" ujar Charlie sedikit pelan di bagian akhir itu

"Huff! sekarang anterin gw balik ke Mansion tuh bocah!" ujar Sebastian ngamuk

"Anu, gw nggak punya duit, lu pulang sendiri aja ya..." ujar Charlie sambil dadah2

"Ogah! anterin gw nggak, klo nggak..." ujar Sebastian sambil ngorek2 sakunya

"Klo nggak... apa?" ujar Charlie dengan gaya sok cool

"Gw bakal sebarin poto2 lo pas lagi pake gaun milik nyonya Rachel Phantomhive" ancam Sebastian sambil memperlihatkan secarik foto

"Wut?! dari mana lu dapet poto itu?!" ujar Charlie panik

"Apa jadinya jika Butler (ganteng) keluarga Phantomhive jika tidak mempunyai foto memalukan seperti ini?" ujar Sebastian dengan senyum liciknya

"Naik ke kereta kuda, SEKARANG!" teriak Charlie panik

.

Sebastian pun pulang sendirian ke mansion Menggunakan kereta kuda.

.

"Siapa suruh ninggalin 5 album foto di kamar gw, huh" ujar Sebastian di dalam kereta kuda

.

Sesampainya di mansion, Hari sudah mulai Sore, Sebastian langsung menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi tumben2an, Sebastian mengajak Bard untuk membuat makan malam (yg pastinya nantinya beracun).

.

"Kok tumben2an lu ngajak gw masak?" tanya Bard heran (pastinya)

"Nanti bakalan ada tamu spesial, Gw bakal nyuruh lu buat bikinin makanan spesial buat tuh tamu." ujar Sebastian sambil motongin daging dengan sedikit emosi

"Tamu spesial? sabodo lah, yg penting gw bakal masak makanan spesial buat dia!" ujar Bard sambil ngangkat penggorengan yg nggak sengaja kena kepala Sebastian

.

Kalian pasti tau apa yg terjadi setelah tuh penggorengan kena kepala si Butler kan -_-

.

Setelah selesai perang dunia di dapur, tamu itu pun datang.

.

"Konbawa Minna~ saya kesini untuk numpang makan malam~" ujar tamu itu

"Selamat datang, Charlie-sama" ujar Sebastian yg tiba2 OOC nya ilang

.

Charlie dan Sebastian pun menuju ke ruang makan. Disana, Ciel sudah menunggu.

.

"Karena Charlie-sama adalah tamu spesial malam ini, koki kami, Bardroy, telah membuatkan makan malam spesial untuk anda" ujar Sebastian sambil menyodorkan sebuah piring

"Wah apa ini~?" ujar Charlie girang

.

Sebastian menyodorkan sebuah makanan. Di luar, makanan itu keliatan sangat enak. Tapi di dalam, (kayaknya) beracun. Sebastian lah yg telah menata makanan itu agar tidak terlihat beracun. (entah gimana caranya)

.

Ciel yg dari tadi nggak dikasih dialog pun memakan makanan yg beda pastinya (ya iyalah). Charlie mulai memakan makanan yg dimasak SPESIAL oleh sang koki (maut).

.

"Eh Sebastian, ini enak loh!" ujar Charlie sambil makan dengan lahapnya (dan sebentar lagi bakal komat)

"Ya... sangat enak bukan? hi hi hi" ujar Sebastian sambil tertawa kecil

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Charlie di dibawa dengan ambulan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Ya pastilah kalian tau kenapa... :P

Sebastian sudah siap di depan pintu.  
.

"Selamat jalan Charlie-sama~ kapan2 ajak saya ke markas MBKP ya~ tapi klo anda masih hidup" ujar Sebastian sambil melambaikan sapu tangan (dan pengecilan suara di bagian akhir)

.

**-The End-**

* * *

**After The Ending!**

.

Keadaan Charlie di rumah sakit.

.

"Loh? gw dimana?" tanya Charlie siuman sambil megang2 perutnya yg sakit (nggak, dia nggak abis ngelahirin)

"Anda keracunan, sekarang anda di rumah sakit" ujar Dokter yg tiba2 muncul

"Eh? hmmm PASTI GARA2 TUH BUTLER ITEM!" teriak Charlie kesel

"Nggak, itu gara2 lo sendiri, siapa suruh lo buat numpang makan di sana" ujar Dokter yg tiba2 jadi songong

"Eh?" Charlie bingung

"Lagi pula, lo yg bilang sendiri klo makananya enak" ujar Dokter

"Tau dari mana lu?" tanya Charlie

"Gw baca cerita di atas" ujar Dokter sambil nunjuk ke atas

"EH?" ujar Charlie bingung dan kembali pingsan

.

Tapi bukan pingsan gara2 kaget guys...

Melainkan gara2 di timpuk dokternya karena berisik :v

* * *

**Bonus Scene!**

.

Saat Sebastian nggak sengaja ngelempar goloknya

.

Apa kalian tau goloknya itu kelempar kemana?

.

Goloknya kelempar dan hampir mengenai kepala Mbak2 Kasir tempat nyolong wig Undertaker itu.

* * *

**Bonus Scene 2!**

.

Saat Sebastian lagi motongin daging dengan sedikit emosi di dapur

.

Sebastian bukan nggak nyadar klo tangannya ke iris kayak chapter sebelumnya guys...

Tapi sebastian nggak nyadar klo tangannya ke potong2 sampe ke bagian siku.

.

It's... Gore time! :v

* * *

**Bonus Scene 3!**

.

Saat Ciel kalah main UNO

.

"Menang apaan, kartu masih sisa 1 gitu kok menang? gw tau dia nuker kartu gw, tapi sekarang kartu gw ada tiga buah kartu 4+... dasar bodoh" ujar Ciel sambil geleng2 kepala

.

Itulah sebabnya Ciel nggak marah -_- (gaje)

* * *

**Bonus Scene 4!**

.

Saat Charlie nyuruh Sebastian naik ke Kereta kuda

Charlie kembali ke Mansion.

.

"Charlie, makan tuh Mayat Gorengnya! nanti keburu dingin!" ujar Nyokapnya Edward

"Iya Nyonya, tapi saya nanti ada makan malam spesial! saya pergi dulu ya!" ujar Charlie pamit setelah mengambil sambal goreng A*C dan langsung pergi ke MP (Mansion Phantomhive)

"..." semua keluarga Midford diam, diam dan merenung, merenungkan jala... *Plak*

"WOY! INI MAYAT GORENG SIAPA YG NGABISIN! IBLIS! SINI LO! UDAH SUSAH PAYAH GW BIKININ JUGA!" teriak Nyokapnya Edward ngamuk

"IYE! UDAH SUSAH2 GW NYARI KORBAN! LU MALAH KABUR!" teriak Bokapnya Edward

.

Seluruh kaca di sekitar MM (Mansion Midford) pun dengan sangat sukses, pecah menjadi 2 bagian sama besar (eh?)

* * *

**Ps. Author:**

**Author babat langsung endingnya dalam 1 chapter (makanya jadi panjang gini FF nya)**

**Entah kenapa endingnya terlalu maksa -_-"**

**"Behind The Scene" nya juga gaje -_-"**

**Chapter ini terlalu panjang**

**Maaf buat Ciel yg dialognya dikit di chapter ini**

**Makasih buat Yana Toboso karena telah membuat Kuroshitsuji yg sangat keren**

**Sekali lagi maaf buat Ciel yg Author buat kalah pas main UNO (eh? dia nggak kalah ya?)**

**Maaf... banget buat Charlie**

**Author juga masih bingung, gimana cara Sebastian bikin itu makanan Bard jadi nggak keliatan beracun**

**FF nya Gaje -_-**

**Terlalu banyak kata "Sambil"**

**Terlalu banyak kata di dalam tanda "(_)" (kurung) -(=_=") tuh kan**

**dan**

**Ps. Authornya terlalu panjang -_-**

* * *

**Review Please (-'w'-)/**

**Sampai jumpa di FF saya selanjutnya! m(_ _)m**


End file.
